A wide variety of specialized lighting fixtures are currently available on the market for residential or domestic use. However, in some instances it may be desirable to supplement such fixtures with a retrofit component. For example, retrofitting a lighting fixture to retain its desirable attributes (aesthetic, functional, etc.) while providing additional functionalities, such as independent light components, can be advantageous.